A HVAC or refrigeration system, such as may include a chiller, can include a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an expansion device. In a cooling cycle of the HVAC or refrigeration system, the compressor can compress refrigerant vapor, and the compressed refrigerant vapor may be directed into the condenser to condense into liquid refrigerant. The liquid refrigerant can then be expanded by the expansion device and directed into the evaporator. Chiller systems typically incorporate standard components of a refrigeration circuit to provide chilled water for cooling, such as for example building spaces. A typical refrigeration circuit includes a compressor to compress refrigerant gas, a condenser to condense the compressed refrigerant to a liquid, and an evaporator that utilizes the liquid refrigerant to cool water. The chilled water can then be piped to locations for desired end use(s).
Components of the HVAC or refrigeration system, such as the compressor, may include moving parts, and therefore may require lubrication during operation. Lubricants, such as oil, are commonly used in the HVAC or refrigeration system to lubricate the moving parts.